


Our Worlds Collide

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Prideshipping (Seto/Yami) || Modern!AU]Dal testo:Ripensando a quel momento, Seto confermò ancora una volta quanto quella conversazione fosse stata surreale.Eppure, mentre lo guardava negli occhi e mentre lo ascoltava parlare tutto concitato, non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse particolare nelle sue stranezze che per lui rappresentavano la normalità più assoluta.Yami pareva davvero una creatura fuori dal tempo.Un'entità dagli occhi color ametista che suonava il pianoforte, che vagava di epoca in epoca per salvare le stelle e che goffamente tentava di adattarsi al costante evolversi della società.E mai, mai, mai nessuno si era rivelato tanto interessante agli occhi di Seto.Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, forse neanche a se stesso.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	Our Worlds Collide

**OUR WORLDS COLLIDE**

**1**

Quando uscì dall'imponente edificio della _Kaiba Corporation_ era ormai buio. Le stelle da ammirare in cielo potevano contarsi forse sulle dita di una sola mano, ma a lui non importava.  
 _(A lui no, ma a Yami sicuramente sì)._  
Seto era stato in grado di non pensare a Yami per una giornata intera. Quando si concentrava sul lavoro non c'era per nessuno, eppure bastava che liberasse la mente anche solo per un attimo che il pensiero di quel ragazzo si intrufolava con garbo tra le pareti del suo inconscio, confondendolo un poco. Seto aveva sempre una parola per tutto,  
 _(e spesso non era positiva)_  
ma _giudicare_ Yami gli era impossibile. Questo perché non sapeva nemmeno quale termine scegliere nel suo sconfinato arsenale di epiteti. Yami era un ragazzo d'altri tempi.  
 _(No, no, troppo poco, troppo poco)._  
 _Yami era un ragazzo fuori dal tempo._

  
**2**

Quando si incontrarono la prima volta, Yami ebbe il coraggio di accusarlo di  
 _(come si chiamava qualcuno che uccideva una stella?)_  
possedere un'arma letale tra le mani.  
Fu alquanto surreale per Seto, ma evidentemente Yami era solito affrontare discussioni del genere con chiunque.  
 _(«Il tuo telefono di ultima generazione ha ucciso una stella, lo sai?»_  
 _(«Ma che stai dicendo?»)_  
 _(«Non ti rendi conto? Il ferro contenuto nei telefoni è lo stesso veleno che uccide milioni e milioni di stelle nell'universo»)._  
 _(«Ah, capisco. Quindi è per questo che tu ne hai uno dell'età della pietra con l'apertura a conchiglia?»)_  
 _(«Sono costretto a usarlo per cause di forza maggiore! Se potessi farne a meno, lo getterei immediatamente via!»)_  
Ripensando a quel momento, Seto confermò ancora una volta quanto quella conversazione fosse stata surreale. Eppure, mentre lo guardava negli occhi e mentre lo ascoltava parlare tutto concitato, non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse _particolare_ nelle sue stranezze che per lui rappresentavano la normalità più assoluta. Yami pareva _davvero_ una creatura fuori dal tempo. Un'entità dagli occhi color ametista che suonava il pianoforte, che vagava di epoca in epoca per salvare le stelle e che goffamente tentava di adattarsi al costante evolversi della società.  
E mai, mai, _mai_ nessuno si era rivelato tanto interessante agli occhi di Seto. Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, forse neanche a se stesso.

  
**3**

Impiegò poco per raggiungere il parco pubblico della città. Lui e Yami si erano dati appuntamento lì, nello stesso luogo in cui, casualmente, si erano incontrati la prima volta diverso tempo addietro.  
 _(Due mondi così diversi, così opposti e così lontani che dopo milioni di anni erano entrati in collisione. Ametista e zaffiro che si scontravano, si scheggiavano e si reincarnavano in nuove forme. Loro erano questo)._  
Notò con una punta di soddisfazione che ciò che aveva richiesto quella mattina era già lì. Era bastata una telefonata alla persona giusta, una semplice chiamata a qualcuno che in poche ore aveva eseguito in maniera impeccabile la sua richiesta. Così doveva andare il mondo: nell'assoluta perfezione in cui andava fatto ciò che veniva richiesto nel migliore dei modi. Poi però era arrivato Yami, che gli aveva sconvolto la vita con la stessa potenza di una supernova sul punto di esplodere.  
Si avvicinò all'oggetto che aveva richiesto  
 _(ordinato)_  
e attese in quella serata autunnale diversa dalle altre. Mancava poco.  
Quando poi lo vide arrivare, il suo cuore sussultò. E non capì il perché. Erano sensazioni che sfuggivano alla sua oggettiva comprensione.

  
**4**

«Tu sei pazzo».  
«Certo, Yami. Perché tu invece sei assolutamente normale».  
Yami quasi lo fulminò con lo sguardo  
 _(con quale coraggio, poi)._  
«Beh, sicuramente io non mi faccio trovare di punto in bianco con un pianoforte nel parco pubblico!» esclamò di rimando. I suoi occhi erano talmente sgranati che quelle due piccole ametiste avrebbero potuto inglobare qualsiasi cosa, pianoforte compreso. «Come hai fatto?» gli domandò portando le mani sui fianchi e senza nascondere un sorriso divertito.  
«Non ti deve importare. Devi solo suonare».  
«“Devi, devi, devi”. E se non volessi?» domandò ancora, cambiando posizione. Ora le braccia erano incrociate al petto, quasi volesse imporsi verso qualcosa che in realtà desiderava ardentemente – e Seto lo sapeva, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
« _Tu_ che rifiuti di suonare un pianoforte? _Impossibile_ » proferì forse con troppa freddezza – e in ogni caso, non diede peso alcuno al tono di voce che aveva assunto.  
Yami lo conosceva abbastanza, ormai. Sapeva come era fatto. E allora perché, invece, Seto aveva la subdola impressione di non conoscere  
 _(quasi)_  
affatto il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte?

  
**5**

Yami era un enigma. Ogni volta che lo incontrava, Seto avvertiva qualcosa di strano dentro di sé, come se il suo cervello contenente i ricordi legati a lui venisse resettato e liberasse dello spazio per la memoria  
 _(proprio come i computer e i telefoni. Ferro, ferro, ferro. Ferro che uccideva le stelle)._  
Non poteva assolutamente permettersi di vacillare. Non davanti a lui. Non davanti a lui proprio in quel momento, mentre ammirava il pianoforte nuovo di zecca che nessuno aveva mai toccato. I tasti bianchi erano puri come la neve e quelli neri erano piccoli pezzi di cielo incontaminato.  
«Non potrei mai rifiutarmi di suonare un pianoforte» rispose Yami dopo diversi istanti di silenzio. «Dopotutto io vivo di questo».  
 _(Di musica, Yami viveva di musica, della musica in ogni sua forma, della musica in ogni sua sfumatura)._  
«Allora suonalo. Sono qui proprio per ascoltarti».  
«Dimmi, però…»  
«Yami no. Non ricominciare».  
 _(Perché Seto lo sapeva. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa stesse per chiedergli)._  
«Immagino tu abbia dovuto chiamare qualcuno per far portare questo pianoforte qui» proseguì Yami, ignorandolo completamente  
 _(con quale coraggio, sul serio)._  
«Ovviamente» rispose Seto con noncuranza.  
«E avrai digitato un numero con quell'oggetto infernale».  
«Cellulare, Yami. Si chiama “cellulare”».  
«So benissimo come si chiama! Però immagino tu abbia capito cosa hai fatto, vero?» si impuntò, fissandolo poi negli occhi.  
 _(Eccoli, di nuovo: ametista e zaffiro che si incontravano, si scontravano, si reincarnavano)._  
«Ho fatto una telefonata per far portare qui il pianoforte» ribadì l'ovvio Seto. Perché aveva fatto _solo_ quello, un'azione assolutamente normale, ma non per Yami. E sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto a breve.  
«Seto, hai ucciso una stella solo per sentirmi suonare il pianoforte?»  
 _(Cielo, sei serio, Yami? Ma come ti vengono in mente certe cose?)_  
«Se è per questo, pur di sentirti suonare quel maledetto pianoforte sarei disposto a ucciderne migliaia, di stelle». Ed era serio, forse anche fin troppo, perché Yami spalancò gli occhi rischiando di portarli oltre il limite consentito e aprì la bocca diverse volte prima di richiuderla definitivamente senza dire nulla. E le gote gli si erano lievemente imporporate.  
E allora Seto capì. E maledì se stesso per averglielo detto.Perché sicuramente Yami aveva _frainteso_ le sue parole e stava _sicuramente_ gongolando interiormente. Non sapeva se fosse più maledetto lui o le stelle che desiderava tanto proteggere. O entrambi.

  
**6**

Yami si voltò e si sedette, respirando a fondo. Prima di poggiare le dita sui tasti, puntò nuovamente lo sguardo su Seto. E sorrise.  
«Sarà uno spettacolo unico nel suo genere. Migliaia di supernovae che esplodono contemporaneamente».  
Seto incrociò le braccia al petto e incurvò lievemente le labbra, ricambiando il suo sorriso.  
«Non desideravo altro».

  
**7**

Era una cosa risaputa: l'essere umano è composto, in una microscopica percentuale, anche di oro e argento. Gli stessi elementi rilasciati nell'universo dopo l'esplosione di una supernova. Dire che l'essere umano era figlio delle stelle, non era poi così tanto assurdo. Ma loro due forse erano un'eccezione. Loro due erano fatti di ametista e zaffiro.

  
**8**

Il concerto di supernovae e mondi che collidevano durò tutta la notte.

  
_Just like a supernova exploding_   
_Our two worlds are colliding_   
_We are endlessly falling_   
_Just like a photograph ageing, fading_   
_The cracks are slowly breaking,_   
_And we are slowly changing_

  
(Dead by April – Our Worlds Collide || Acoustic)


End file.
